Leaving me in the Dark
by softy 45
Summary: A maybe one-shot on Eli and Clare's feelings. I'll make it into a story if asked. Give it a shot :D
1. Chapter 1

Clare's eyes shone in the moonlight making them hold an even deeper blue than normal. Her curly auburn hair blew back from the slight breeze. She seemed to be deep in thought. Her blue orbs were staring into the night sky, and she had her elbows back leaning against the hood of Morty. Eli couldn't get his eyes off of her. To him there could be no one as beautiful as Clare. They weren't anything more than friends at the moment, but they both wanted more, even if neither would admit it.

Anyone could tell that the two had feelings for each other. Adam couldn't help but laugh every time Clare would get lost in Eli's forest green eyes. Every day one would ask about the other, and he had finally gotten tired of it. Soon he would find a way to bring the two together.

"Hey blue eyes I should probably be getting you home," he said with disappointment dripping from his words. Eli honestly never wanted this night to end, but he didn't want her parents hating him before they even started dating.

"Hmm... Oh yeah I guess we should," Clare slowly got up and looked at Eli taking in his black attire and gorgeous smirk. Before she had gotten interrupted she had been thinking about him and all of their urban adventures. They would spend all day scouting out Toronto finding the places hidden from the world. She was falling for Eli faster than she ever meant or wanted to. Clare knew that Eli didn't hold the same feelings for her though. Over the years she had forced herself to not believe in happy endings. Everything was falling apart around her, and no matter how much she wished she knew her life could never have a fairytale ending.

She was like every other girl in the world, just wanting to find the one guy who could always make you feel better. She used to pretend that she was the princesses in those stories. Every night Clare would have her father set up a makeshift castle and be the knight in shining armor. Even more so she wished that Eli could take the place of her dad in this story. It might not have been about fairies and trolls, but she was content with it. Some would say that she was settling, that she wasn't trying hard enough to reach her goals, but Clare would just laugh at them and go on stating her opinion on love.

Her guard was always up after what K.C. had done to her, but the walls just seemed to fall down when Eli was there. She didn't want them to fall, but if she would start to get nervous Eli would slowly pick them back up until she was fully ready for them to fall down.

Morty had slowly come to a stop in front of the Edward's household. Without even thinking Eli reached over and kissed off a tear that had been rolling down Clare's face. Her face turned to a slight crimson, and they both sat in silence for what seemed like ages.

"Well see you around blue eyes," and with that a shiny black hearse pulled away leaving a confused Clare in its dust. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I think it is nearly impossible for me to write long chapters. I'm super sorry about that. I will try my best to lengthen them :D well I don't own Degrassi, sadly...okay adios read and review por favor:D**

Clare jumped into her bright pink bed squealing. She couldn't believe that the mysterious Eli Goldsworthy had just kissed her. She knew acting and feeling this way went against everything she had made herself believe. This kiss was only on the check but it had to mean something right? She only knew one person who would be able to help her...Ali. She quickly dialed the number that she had learned by heart.

She told Ali everything that had happened that night.

"Clare, totally likes you! I say go for it." They continued to talk everything and anything for an hour, before they got interrupted by loud yelling rising up from the house's first level.

"Helen I have to go back to work!" Screamed Clare's dad, Randal.

"Come on Randal. You have worked late everyday this week, and you promised me you would come to the church fundraiser tonight." Lately if Clare's parents could be in the same room without screaming at each other it was considered a miracle. For the past couple of weeks Randal would come home then immediately head back to work once Helen mentioned anything about church.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she said goodbye to her best friend and hung up the phone. She picked up her writing spiral and began to write yet another Fortnight fanfiction about Eli. After the yelling had died down she slowly started to drift off into a deep sleep.

-

Adam and Eli were sitting against lockers in the middle of Degrassi's empty hallways. Eli had just finished telling Adam about the previous nights events.

"Dude you kissed her? It's about time man."

"Yeah, but it was just on the check. She probably doesn't even like me like that." Adam angrily huffed at his stubborn best friend. Why couldn't he just open his eyes and realize that Clare liked him as more than a friend?

"That's bullshit Eli, and you know it. I happen to know for a fact that she is completely and utterly in like with you. Now if you know what is best for you and Clare then you will swallow your fucking pride and go talk to her," Adam had just finishes his rant when he looked over Elis shoulder, and spotted the blue eyed girl.

"Well I'm leaving now." Eli looked questionably at his best friend. He jumped when he heard a soft voice coming from behind him.

"Ummm hey Eli? Can we you know talk?" Eli slowly turned around, and became face to face with her sweet crystal blue eyes that he had been dreaming about for awhile now.

"Sure, what about Blue Eyes?" He once again smirked in her direction, and raised his eyebrow telling her to continue on.

"Us." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I decided to just leave this as a three-shot. So, yeah here it is:D**

**P.S. I don't own Degrassi**

Eli sat there dazed. Clare usually wasn't the one to be this bold or outspoken. Us. This topic had been on Eli's mind since the day that he ran over her glasses with Morty. It was actually the only thing that he could think about. Everyday in class he would go from thinking about his homework to Clare. The way her blue eyes seemed to peer into his soul. The way her short, curly hair would bounce when she walked. The way she would stutter and look down at the ground when she got nervous. He was undeniably in love with Clare Edwards.

"What about us may I ask?" He knew exactly what she was talking about, but he just loved trying to get under her skin.

"Well...what are we? I mean, I know we are friends and all, but are we more? Could we be more?" Once again a dazed look passed over Eli's face. Clare just admited that she had feelings for him. Instead of answering her questions he leaned over and caught her lips in his own. The passion behind that kiss was something neither one of them though exsisted. It was that kind of feeling you hear about in books. Both teens were broken, but they knew together they would be able to make it through. All of this was understood in just one tiny kiss.

They slowly pulled away, and blue eyes met green. Most people would call them crazy, saying that two people so young could never be able to feel love. Clare would argue that neither did adults. Her parents were living proof that sometimes what you thought was love was really just a shallow lust filled crush. That wasn't her case though. This intense feeling was undescribable. All the words in the world could never sum it up.

With this new understanding Eli brought Clare's hand into his hand, and gave her one more kiss before walking out the doors of Degrassi.


End file.
